Between light and darkness
by Asrael1991
Summary: Semi AU. After a confusing incident Gilbert dies, but his body can't be found, shortly after that all the chains vanish without a reason. Now, ten years after the incident a man with black hair and golden eyes is sighted in the city, and if that wasn't enough a different chain appears with him every time What are his intentions? There is a terrible fate to be avoided. Oz/Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pandora Hearts, never have, never will (TT^TT).

**Pairing:** Oz/Gilbert (seme/uke)

**Rating:** T for now.

**A/N:** Sooo, this is my first time doing this and english isn't my mother language, please feel free to point my mistakes (but in a nice way .!)

Toy bricks

The first night after Oz's disappearance Gilbert had a very strange dream.

The dream was about himself… and Oz of course, as if some aspect of his life wouldn't have already been invaded by his green-eyed master.

They resembled three years old kids and they had been playing with toy bricks.

A nice castle had been constructed by Gilbert's request.

When they were almost finished Oz suddenly stopped and stared intently to the construction in front of him… and then he tore it apart until there was no hint of the castle anymore.

Gilbert looked in confusion, not uttering a single word.

"I don't like it" was all that Oz said to explain himself before turning and heading to an unknown location "Fix this mess, I'll be back in a while" spoke his master and then he vanished.

Gilbert tried putting the bricks back in place but all his efforts were in vain as he was unable to remember how they were placed before they started building their castle.

So he stood there amidst a load of toy bricks scattered in the floor and waiting for his master's return.

But, as he realized after ten years, his master didn't return to his side despite all his efforts.

He had returned because of Alice.

And now, in the present, he dreamed again, the same scenery as ten years before.

But something changed.

The Oz in his dream did return, but with someone else. He returned with Alice and with a pointed stare he told him he would play with her instead and that he wasn't needed anymore.

In a blink Gilbert found himself sinking in the dark background if his own dream.

He no longer had a use.

He no longer had a purpose.

But even after his body was completely swallowed by the darkness and he couldn't tell if he had a body or not his feelings were very much intact.

And that's when his torture began.

Because he couldn't escape them.

Oz: Why am I so mean in this story?

Asrael: 'cause I said so, you're too evil and Gilbert is just so cute that I can't help to make him suffer -squeals-

Gilbert: T.T why me?

Asrael: -hugs Gilbert- awww don't worry Gil-chan! I still love you but I love to make you suffer a bit more. -starts dragging Gilbert to a dark room with a perverted smile- Oz, dear, could you take care of the rest? I promise to reward you... nicely -cue another perverted smile-

Oz: -shudders- Ugh... ok. Anyway, Asrael-sama would be very happy if you tell her what you think of her story, also she wants to know if there should be more chapters or it is fine as it is. Thank you for reading this! ^^

Asrael: Oz! Finish already and come here to help me tie Gil-chan to the bedpost!

Gilbert: Heeeelp! TToTT!

Oz: Not fair! I'm the only one who does that to my precious Gil-chan! Don't you dare to put your hands on him before me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Behold! Chapter number two at least! Finally the plot bunnies in my head realized that they weren't just for show and started working, the lazy bastards.  
Some things to be cleared, Oz, Sharon and Alice are around 25 years old in appearance at the least and Gilbert looks the same as in the manga.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1 'cause I'm too lazy to write it again.

Chapter 2

Gilbert awoke with a start, muttering a curse under his breath after realizing that he had been sleeping for more than he had expected, hence the repeat of a very familiar nightmare.

– Damn world, not even letting me get one peaceful night – he said with a groan, wishing to be in the core of the abyss already, at least there he could sleep as much as he wanted without waking in the middle of the night because of the nightmares, even if technically there wasn't a real night, just endless darkness.

With a sigh he rose from his bed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, before reaching for his clothes and walking to the bathroom attached to the small flat he was currently using as his "home" for the time being.

After taking a shower and making sure that his clothes were properly placed he went out of the flat and set course to his destination, not caring about the chilling wind that ran through him like little ice needles tearing his pale skin mercilessly, or the snow that threatened with swallowing everything in its path, turning the landscape in a vast, cold and white hell.

Of course any other person would have waited for the sun to rise in the sky before even thinking of adventuring outside their houses in such weather but he wasn't sure that he could be seen as a human anymore, everything that would have given him that title he had killed it long ago, be it willingly or, and he had to resist a shiver that rose from his back at a sudden memory that assaulted his mind, forced to vanquish it.

Gilbert suddenly stopped when he realized that he had reached his destination, a deserted park covered completely in white snow.

Slowly he made his way to the center of said park, his movements calm and silent, almost ghost-like, and in the same fashion he stopped again and took a deep breath.

– Let's get this damn thing over with – he said, exhaling silently at the time that several chains made appearance and although thick, those chains where severely damaged – Didn't thought they would be this damaged – Gilbert said, saddened for the state of the chains, touching one of them gently and sighing, calling forth his signature chain – Raven – muttered the black haired man, the gigantic form of a black bird appearing behind him.

A faint glow emitted from both their forms at the time the chains started to repair themselves, returning to their original form. After they were completely restored Gilbert called Raven back and the giant beast disappeared in a fluttering of jet black feathers.

With a pained gasp the black haired man fell down to the snow, clutching his chest in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain that had erupted there without any warning – argh!... ah… please… s-stop… it – he pleaded, his softs cries of pain falling into deaf ears – I'll… go back… - but after a little time even those soft cries died and the man just lay there in the cold, cold snow, like a pale doll left broken in the middle of the heartless winter.

The now ghost-pale and silent man stood up half covered in snow that seemed to cling tightly to his body – E-Eques – his cracked voice was heard once again and a black void appeared under his feet swallowing him completely and vanishing without a trace.

* * *

– Alice, Sharon-chan! Over here! – Just some minutes later a blond haired man rushed to the same spot Gilbert stood before, looking frantically around him, searching for anything that seemed out of place and just like before, the same chains, now completely renewed, appeared around him.

– He was here… - Said the man, his eyes zeroing on a black feather that lay in the snow – A black… feather…? - the blonde bent on the snow and took the feather with such care as if the mere touch would make it crumble in a pile of dust.

– Oz! What were you thinking running ahead like that?! Don't you realize…? – A brunette and a blond young woman rushed to Oz, stopping dead in their tracks as they saw the state of the chains – We couldn't catch up with him again – Said Alice, now with a much more mature appearance – Whoever is healing the chains is very damn good in hiding his tracks – at the same time she was talking Sharon seemed to be extremely worried about something else – Eques was here too – muttered the blond woman.

Oz turned around and looked at Sharon incredulously – What? You can tell something like that? – He asked and Sharon let out a miffed scoff – Of course I can tell! Eques was _my_ chain in case you forgot and even when I can't use him anymore doesn't mean that I can't feel him –.

– Okay, we understand, but that still doesn't answer our question of who is the guy that is fixing the remaining chains – Alice talked again, stomping in the snow.

– Maybe this can help? –Oz said, showing them the black feather that seemed to draw the light around itself, giving off a really eerie aura – I would say for sure that this is one of Raven's feathers –.

– Well, that surely is a good clue, until now this guy seem to have used all the chains to the great houses, so we can assume that he may have a connection with us – Sharon said with a thoughtful expression.

– That may be but how the hell does he uses the chains? All the mirrors were destroyed – Alice countered without ceasing her pacing through the snow.

Since the discovering of the feather Oz looked like he was lost in his own musings, not paying much attention to what the girls were saying until now – But what if we _did_ know who this guy is? – He asked and Alice looked at him suspiciously – What do you mean? -.

Oz smiled bitterly – Has it ever occurred to you what really happened to Gilbert? After all nobody knew exactly what happened _that_ day –.

Sharon looked at Oz with a sad smile adorning her face – Oz, please, we've already discussed this matter Gilbert is gone, there is no way he– He is not dead Sharon! I know it! – Oz snapped – We never found nothing so don't you dare say something like that again! – The blonde young woman flinched at the harsh way he talked to her – It's time you accept it Oz, you can´t keep chasing after him forever – Sharon answered seriously.

Oz kept silent, refusing to look at any of the girls that accompanied him while Alice didn't dare to utter a single word about the matter, knowing how the blond man felt in that moment – It's just that… I can't give up Sharon. I can't betray him like that – The blonde man said, caressing the feather tenderly.

Alice sighed, finally speaking – It's okay Oz, we'll keep looking and eventually we'll find our answers but for now it's better if we keep moving, there is no use staying here in the snow if there's nothing else to find here –.

Finally the three of them made their way home, each one dwelling on memories of a past that seemed more distant than ever.

* * *

Ok, you may be thinking wtf happened here? But I'll have to say that all will be revealed in due time even though I would really want to know what do you think is going on.  
My special thanks to: ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire, esmeralda kitty cat, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi and "guest" I love ya all guys!


End file.
